Novac
|bild =DB gift shop view.jpg |loc =Novac loc.jpg |marker =Novac |karte =Novac loc.jpg |quests =Da sind sie lang! Come Fly With Me One for My Baby Klassische Inspiration Talent Pool Old School Ghoul The Screams of Brahmin Andy and Charlie We Must Stop Meeting Like This, II Straus Calls |gebäude =Boones Zimmer Cliff Briscoes Bungalow Dino-Bite-Geschenkeladen Motelzimmer Jeannie May Crawfords Haus Manny Vargas' Zimmer McBride-Haus No-Barks Hütte Haus in Novac Ranger Andys Bugalow Dino-Dee-Lite-Empfangsschalter |führer =Jeannie May Crawford |händler =Cliff Briscoe Jeannie May Crawford |refid =0008434b |extra =Datei:151px-NovacReputation.png Renommeebild von Novac }} Novac ist eine kleine Ortschaft in der Mojave-Wüste. In ihr befindet sich die begehbare Dinosaurier-Statue Dinky the Dinosaur, ein Motel und der Motel-Shop namens Dino-Bite-Geschenkeladen. Geschichte Novac war ein Hotel, bevor die Bomben fielen. Nun tritt es in die Fußstapfen von Arefu (Careful) und The Pitt (Pittsburgh): Das ursprüngliche Schild war mit "No Vacancy" beschriftet, aber die letzten vier Buchstaben fielen ab. Dies ist eventuell ein Witz, da "Vacancy" soviel heisst wie Zimmer frei und "No Vacancy" ausgebucht. Herausragendes Merkmal des Ortes ist die begehbare Statue des Riesen-Dino, der den Dino-Bite-Geschenkeladen beinhaltet. Novac wird ständig von Caesars Legion bedroht, weswegen auch jeweils ein Scharfschütze tagsüber bzw. nachts im Maul des Dinos Wache hält. Die Stadt wird angeführt von Jeannie May Crawford, die dem Spieler für 100 Kronkorken auch ein Hotelzimmer verkauft. Hat man einen hohen Stand in Novac und spricht mit Jeannie, sagt sie, dass sie dem Spieler nicht genug danken kann und schenkt einem den Schlüssel. Wenn man in einer Quest Jeanny umbringt (Quest in Zusammenhang mit Boones Frau), bekommt man ein Gratis-Hotelzimmer von Cliff Briscoe, das dann als dauerhafte Unterkunft im Majove-Ödland dienen kann. Die einzige Voraussetzung ist, dass man einen guten Stand bei Novac hat. Das Zimmer ist allerdings das Gleiche, dass man von Jeannie May Crawford mieten kann (das erste Zimmer links in der ersten Etage). Gebäude Sonstiges * Mojave-Briefkasten Einwohner Infos *Im Hotelzimmer von Bruce Isaac hängt ein Poster für das Technische Museum aus Fallout 3. *Die Gegenstände auf den Regalen der Tankstelle (Klebeband, Wunderkleber, Altmetall und Sensormodule) können gestohlen werden. Man erhält dadurch negatives Karma und büßt Ansehen in Novac ein. *Die beiden naheliegendsten Lagerfeuer liegen in einer Höhle westlich des Wasserturms auf dem Hang und bei Gibson's Hütte im Norden (ein wenig westlich hinter dem Gibson-Schrottplatz). *Geht man östlich von Novac, liegt auf einer Brücke ein namenloser toter Raider. Das ist einer der wenigen Raider im Spiel, der keiner Fraktion wie den Unholden oder den Großkhanen angehört. *Stiehlt man das Medizin-Fertigkeitsbuch und Ranger Andy bemerkt es, konfisziert er es, jedoch könnt ihr es ihm per Diebstahl bei Nacht und Nebel "gleichtun". Dafür gibt es negatives Karma. *Das Bett im Motelzimmer kann den Spieler im Hardcore-Modus heilen. Streng gesehen ist es aber nur gemietet und befindet sich nicht im Besitz des Spielers. *Wenn man Ranger Andy´s Sprachherausforderung besteht, bringt er dem Spieler einen Nahkampfangriff bei, der Gegner zu Boden gehen lässt. * Im unverschlossenen Motelzimmer im 1. Stock kann man etwas Jet, Med-X und Hydra finden. Vorkommen Novac erscheint nur in Fallout: New Vegas. Hinter den Kulissen *Unlike most other towns in the Mojave, Novac has no real-world equivalent. There is a road crossing at US 95 and NV-165 (the road to the real-world location of Nelson, where Novac would be if it existed), but there is nothing there in the real world. However, it has many similarities with Baker, home of the world's largest thermometer, and clearly takes some inspiration from Claude Bell's Dinosaurs.baby_goat: nevada/utah/colorado/wyoming/montana trip '09: the post *Novac was the first cell developers constructed because it's more advantageous to not build tutorials around areas that you're going to end up scrapping in the end, and due to game engine fluctuationsJE Sawyer on FormspringJE Sawyer on Formspring. Bugs * Der Gratis Lagerraum dem man beim Dino Dee-lite Motel Bekommt, Kann buggen. Wenn man ihn betritt kann das Spiel "Einfrieren". * Wenn man im Dinosaurier Geschenkeladen den Schlüssel für den Lagerraum kauft und die rocket souvenirs einsammelt kann das Spiel Einfrieren und sogar vorher Gespeicherte Daten beschädigen,so das man ein neues Spiel beginnen muss. Deshalb sollte man sie besser alle Einzeln kaufen. * Es gibt einen Reisender Händler bei der Dino Statue, und wenn man versucht alle seine Karavanen Karten zu Kaufen kann das Spiel Einfrieren. * There is sometimes a tumbleweed in the middle of the road across from the Dino Dee-Lite lobby entrance that doesn't move and can't be picked up. * If you push Manny Vargas or Boone onto the teeth of the dinosaur and then do a Ranger Takedown on him, he will fall off of the dinosaur, and then fly back up, creating humorous results. * After the 1.6 patch, sections of the motel will not load properly, leaving working doors hanging in empty space.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpOSiaL2Ekc * Items stored in the player's hotel room, in the wardrobe & footlocker etc., can be lost with the original junk contents replacing them. * Sometimes the three bungalows wil have a blue outlining to them and are completely blue where the bricks are missing on all three of the bungalows Siehe auch * Novac Terminaleinträge Referenzen en:Novac es:Novac ru:Новак Kategorie:Novac Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Orte Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Fallout New Vegas